


Happenings

by berserkishard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fights, Guns, M/M, Military, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: Derek Wolf, einst in der Armee und gerade aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, wacht eines Nachts auf und findet seine Schwester vor, blutend und voller Angst.Als er sich nach Rache durstend auf die Suche nach dem Täter macht, stößt er auf Victor Price, einen mächtigen Mafiaboss, dem Grund für den schrecklichen Wandel seiner Schwester.Er schwört seinen Feind zu vernichten, stellt aber schnell fest, dass Victor Price nicht so leicht zu zerstören ist.Um seine Schwester zu retten muss er einen Deal eingehen, der Victor Price Macht über ihn gibt, Macht ihm alles anzutun, was er will.Wolf hat nicht vor sich dies gefallen zu lassen.





	Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> yo!
> 
> Keine Ahnung ob das hier jemand liest, da ich nicht weiß ob überhaupt jemand aus Deutschland Interesse an so was hat, dachte aber ich poste es trotzdem, da ich es eben auf Deutsch und nicht wie meine anderen stories auf Englisch angefangen habe ;D

Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Er lauschte, achtete auf jedes Geräusch, dass durch die Nacht zu ihm drang und suchte nach dem, das ihn geweckt hatte. Dann hörte er es, ein leises, kaum hörbares Wimmern. Wer war das? Er wohnt alleine und außer einer Person wusste niemand, dass es diese Wohnung überhaupt gab. Leise stand er auf und schlich zu seiner offenstehenden Zimmertür. Er spähte hinaus auf den dreckigen Flur und sah ein Licht aus der Küche strahlen. Irgendjemand war in seiner Wohnung. Und anscheinend weinte dieser jemand. Er schlich näher an die Küchentür ran, wissend, dass er den Angreifer sofort erledigen könnte. Sich duckend öffnete er langsam die Tür und suchte den Raum nach dem Eindringling ab. Sie war es.

„Was machst du hier?!“

Es überraschte ihn seine Schwester zu sehen, sie hatte ihn, seit er aus dem Gefängnis zurückgekehrt war, nicht mehr besucht. Erschrocken blichte sie auf, als ob sie nicht damit gerechnet hätte, hier auf ihn zu treffen. Ihre angstgeweiteten Augen waren gerötet, ihr Make-up von Tränen verschmiert. Sein Blick verhärtete sich. Ihre Wangen wießen Spuren von Schlägen auf.

„Wer war das?“

Ihr Blick nahm bei diesen fordernden Worten an Angst zu und es schlich sich bodenlose Panik dazu.

„Bitte Wolf, es ist nichts! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist, ich brauchte nur kurz einen sicheren Ort! Bitte lass es sein.“

Die ersten Worte die er seit Monaten von seiner Schwester hörte, waren von Angst getränkt und offensichtliche Lügen.

„Dein Gesicht sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es nichts. Sag mir jetzt wer das war.“

Die Wut die in ihm beim Anblick seiner aufgelösten Schwester emporgestiegen war, breitete sich in ihm aus. Er würde denjenigen töten, der seine Schwester so zugerichtet hatte.

„Ich kann nicht! Du wirst zu ihm gehen wollen und dann wird er dich töten! Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, bitte!“

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Seine Schwester hatte panische Angst. Welcher verdammte Mistkerl war dafür verantwortlich?! Wen musste er dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen?! Das alles erinnerte ihn an das letzte Mal, als er seine Schwester in einem solchen Zustand gesehen hatte, die gleiche Art und Weise wie sie ihn angefleht hatte, es sein zu lassen, dass er nichts tun konnte.

Doch damals war er schwach gewesen, ein kleiner Junge, der nichts von der Welt wusste. Der nicht wusste, wozu betrunkene, gewalttätige Männer in der Lage waren. Er hatte für seine Unwissenheit mit Blut und Schmerz bezahlt, hatte durch sie alles verloren.

Doch nun war er anders, war stark und wusste alles über die Grausamkeiten, zu denen Menschen in der Lage waren. Seine Schwester saß, wie es der Zufall wollte, genau wie damals auf dem Boden vor dem Kühlschrank, in dem sie nach etwas zum Kühlen gesucht hatte.

Er trat auf sie zu und wollte sie hochziehen, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände. Diese waren von blauen Flecken übersäht. Er packte eine der Hände seiner Schwester und hielt sie fest. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie schaute ihn an, aber nicht so wie sie es früher getan hatte, vor all den schrecklichen Dingen, nicht voller Vertrauen und Liebe, sondern voller abwartender Angst, wie ihr Gegenüber ihr wehtun würde. Die Wut in ihm wurde stärker.

„Hör zu. Das einzige worum ich dich bitte, ist ein Name. Sag mir den Namen dieses Dreckskerls und er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen. Bitte Sofia, vertrau mir!“

Plötzlich, als hätte sich eine Schleuße geöffnet, strömten Tränen aus den Augen seiner Schwester. Sie starrte weiterhin in seine Augen, schien die Tränen nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, konnte nur ihre eigene bodenlose Angst spüren.

„Nein ich kann ihn dir nicht nennen! Du weißt nicht wer er ist, wie er ist! Er ist ein sehr mächtiger und gefährlicher Mann, den ich nie hätte provozieren sollen! Es war mein Fehler, dass er mich geschlagen hat, ich hätte einfach tun sollen, was er von mir verlangt hat!“

Sie senkte ihre Augen, schaute nach unten, als ob sie jegliche Kraft verloren hätte.

„Ich werde zurückgehen und mich entschuldigen, vielleicht verzeiht er mir.“

Sie nickte, als würde sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen wollen.

Es war als hätte jemand ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. So hatte er seine Schwester noch nie gesehen, so kraftlos, so unglaublich schwach und klein. Wer hatte seine Schwester dazu gebracht solche Worte auszusprechen, sich selbst so wenig Stolz und Würde zuzusprechen?? Er konnte es nicht fassen, diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben. Er packte das Handgelenk seiner Schwester fester, seine Wut kaum noch im Zaum haltend.

„Wer?!“

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, konnte er nicht sagen, aus Angst er würde sie anschreien und ihr noch mehr Angst machen. Sie schrie auf, versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien und starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Bitte, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!“

„Dann sag mir den verdammten Namen des Wichsers der dich so zerstört hat!“

Sie starrte ihn an und kurz meinte er ein aufflimmern von Wut gesehen zu haben.

„Du willst wissen wer mich zerstört hat?? Willst du eine verdammte Liste?? Jeder den ich jemals kannte hat mich verdammt noch mal zerstört! Und weißt du wer ganz vorne dabei ist?? Das bist du! Willst du also wirklich denjenigen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, der mir wehgetan hat?? Dann fang bei dir an!“

Wolf schaute sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, sie starrte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bis die Wut wieder der Angst wich und sie wieder nach unten blickte. Sie zitterte, ihr Arm in seinem Griff erschlaffte. Als sie wieder zu sprechen begann, konnte sie nur flüstern.

„Es tut mir leid, Wolf. Das was ich gesagt habe... Ich bin es einfach nur leid, ich kann nicht mehr, verstehst du? Vielleicht ist es langsam besser, dass ich es lasse. Ich bin einfach nur verdammt müde.“

Er versuchte die Erinnerungen, die bei diesen Worten aufkeimten zu unterdrücken, genau das gleiche hatte sein bester Freund in der Armee zu ihm gesagt, kurz bevor er sich umgebracht hatte.

Er konnte die Gefühle von damals genau spüren, seine verdammte Hilflosigkeit, sein Unverständnis und seine ohnmächtige Wut, die sich auf all jene gerichtet hatte, die seinen Freund zum Selbsmord getrieben hatten.

Er riss sich von den dunklen Gedanken los, richtete seinen Blick auf seine Schwester, oder eher auf den Schatten der Person, die seine Schwester einmal gewesen war. Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und brachte sie sanft dazu, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Kleine“

Er nannte sie so wie er sie früher immer spaßeshalber genannt hatte, tatsächlich war sie damals älter und damit größer als er gewesen. Dieses lang nicht mehr gehörte Wort, ließ etwas anderes als Angst in ihren Augen aufflackern. Er musste sie dazu bringen, ihm den Namen des Angreifers zu sagen und sie von diesem Monster befreien. Vielleicht konnte er sie zu der machen, die sie einmal, vor viel zu langer Zeit, gewesen war.

„Seit wann gibst du denn auf, Sofia? Muss ich dir wirklich erzählen, zu was die Welt verkommen würde, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst? Zu was ich verkommen würde?“

Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, etwas, dass er auch schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Er glaubte so etwas wie ein Abnehmen der Angst in ihren Augen zu erkennen, als plötzlich ein schrilles Geräusch die beginnende Harmonie zwischen ihnen durchbrach.

Die Angst war zurück und stärker den je in ihren Augen und lansam griff sie in ihre Hosentasche. Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und wartete darauf, dass sie abnahm. Als sie ihr klingelndes Handy hervorgeholt hatte, starrte sie auf den Namen des Anrufers. Die Angst wich Panik.

_Das ist er! Der Typ der sie geschlagen hat!_

Bevor seine Schwester reagieren konnte, griff er nach dem Handy in ihrer zitternden Hand und entriss es ihr. Er las den angezeigten Namen und stand auf. _Victor Price._ Bevor sich seine Schwester aus ihrer Starre befreien und ihn aufhalten konnte, nahm er ab. Er sagte nichts, wollte erst einmal die Stimme des verdammten Bastardes hören. Heraus finden, wo dieser sich befand.

„ _Sofia?“_

Mehr sagte der Anrufer nicht. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, tief und befehlsgewohnt. Wolf kannte diese Art von Stimmen zu genüge, sie hatten bisher ausschließlich zu hochrangigen Mitgliedern in der Armee gehört, Männer, die Widerspruch und Ungehorsam mit dem nahen Tod oder schweren Bestrafungen ahnten. Außerdem hatte diese Stimme einen russischen Akzent. Als er überlegte, ob er antworten sollte, fiel sein Blick auf seine Schwester. Die saß immer noch am Boden, als ob ihr Verstand sich selbst ausgeschaltet hätte, als ob all das hier nur ein schlimmer Albtraum für sie war, aus dem sie bestimmt bald erwachen würde. Sie sah genau wie damals aus. Die Wut in ihm war wieder zurück.

„Nein du Mistkerl, nicht Sofia!“

Er spuckte diese Worte regelrecht ins Telefon, spürte wie sich der Hass auf diesen Mann, der es gewagt hatte, seine Schwester zu schlagen und diese leere Hülle aus ihr gemacht hatte, noch tiefer in ihn hinein grub. Es blieb still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Sag mir wo du bist und ich werde dir zeigen was mit Typen wie dir gemacht werden sollte.“

Er hatte seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, nun kamen seine Worte klar und ruhig aus seinem Mund, er durfte seiner Wut keinen freien Lauf lassen, das machte ihn, wie er wusste, angreifbar. Er hörte leises, ungläubiges Lachen aus dem Handy dringen. Dann war es wieder still.

„ _Wer bist du? Ein Freund der kleinen Hure? Hat sie es tatsächlich gewagt, noch einen anderen zu ficken?“_

Wolf zog zischend Luft ein. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Der Bastard wollte ihn wütend machen, was auch funktionierte. Auch Sofia hatte zischend Luft geholt, die Panik die auf ihrem Gesicht nun zu sehen war, hätte Wolf fast Angst gemacht. Verzweifelt stand sie auf und versuchte ihm das Telefon aus der Hand zu reißen. Sie flehte ihn mit den Augen an, es sein zu lassen, es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Er starrte sie an und spürte nur noch grenzenlose Wut auf denjenigen, der solche Verzweiflung und Panik nur durch einen einzelnen Satz in ihr hatte wecken können. Er drehte sich von ihr weg und packte das Handy fester.

„Wer ich bin, ist unwichtig. Alles was sie wissen müssen, ist, dass ich sie vernichten werde. Also sagen sie mir wo sie sind, oder soll ich sie erst suchen kommen?“

Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er es schaffe, diese Worte so unglaublich ruhig auszusprechen, doch das war die einzige Art und Weise, wie man Männer wie Victor Price behandeln sollte.

Wieder war es still am anderen Ende der Leitung und auch von Sofia hörte er nichts mehr. Seine Dreistigkeit hatte anscheinend beide in Sprachlosigkeit versetzt. Er drehte sich wieder zu Sofia um und sah gerade noch, wie sie in ihre Jackentasche griff. Blitzschnell hatte sie ein Messer in der Hand, dass sie nun zitternd auf ihn richtete. Immer noch strömten Tränen aus ihren Augen, unerkennbar war sie für ihn geworden. Er blickte von dem Messer in ihre Augen, in welchen außer Angst und panische Entschlossenheit nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Gib mir das Handy, Wolf. Bitte, bevor es zu spät ist, bevor du noch mehr kaputt machst! Du verstehst nicht wer er ist, über welche Macht er verfügt! GIB MIR DAS HANDY!“

Wolf starrte sie an. Seine Schwester hatte ihn noch nie angeschrien. Was zum Teufel war ihr angetan worden, dass sie dazu brachte ihren Bruder mit einem Messer zu bedrohen, damit er ihr ein Handy wieder gab, damit sie sich bei einem Mann entschuldigen konnte, der sie geschlagen und ihr womöglich noch mehr angetan hatte?

„ _Hmm, scheint so als wollte sie nicht, dass du mich findest und mir zeigst, was man mit `Typen wie mir´ machen sollte... Gib ihr das Handy und vielleicht lasse ich dich lebend davon kommen.“_

Wolf starrte weiter seine Schwester an und hob das Handy, welches er beim Anblick seiner schreienden Schwester hatte sinken lassen, wieder an sein Ohr. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Du musst ja ziemlich toll sein, dafür dass du eine Frau verschlagen hast und sie dich auch noch beschützen will. Ich weiß nicht wie du sie dazu gebracht hast, was du ihr angetan hast, dass sie sich so von dir behandeln lässt, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Und dann, wenn ich jede Einzelheit kenne, tue ich dir genau das Selbe an. Du bist ein toter Mann, Victor Price. Jeder Knochen den ich dir brechen werde, wird meiner Schwester wieder ein Teil von ihrem Selbst zurückgeben. Jetzt sag mir, wo du bist, damit wir es hinter uns bringen.“

Er hatte seiner Schwester die ganze Zeit über in die Augen geschaut, hatte gesehen, wie sich diese geweitet hatten, wie etwas von ihrem früheren Selbst in diese zurückgekehrt war.

Langsam ließ sie das Messer wieder sinken. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und sie schwankte. Wolf eilte zu ihr um sie zu stützen, nahm das Messer aus ihren Händen. Sie ließ es ohne Widerstand los, zu erledigt und schwach um sich noch zu wehren. Sie schaffte es ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Bitte... lass es sein.“ Damit schloss sie ihre Augen und wurde aus Erschöpfung und zu lang anhaltender, konstanter Angst, ohnmächtig. Er ließ sie zu Boden sinken, ihren dünnen, viel zu leichten Körper in seinen Armen. Das Handy legte er auf den Tisch neben sich, zu beschäftigt mit dem Anblick seiner einst so stolzen Schwester. Sie sah schrecklich aus, nun als er sie richtig sehen konnte. Unter dem dicken, nun verwischten Make-up, war ihre Haut blass und fahl. Ihre Lippen waren trocken und er sah dicke Augenringe unter ihren Augen, selbst das Make-up und die verwischte Wimperntusche, konnten diese nicht überdecken. Ihr Körper bestand fast ausschließlich aus Knochen und Haut, ihr Kleid zeigte viel davon. Wer auch immer dieser Victor war, er hatte einen Geist aus seiner Schwester gemacht. Hatte ihr alles genommen, auch ihre einstige Schönheit. Er legte sie sanft auf dem Boden ab und griff nach dem Handy. Auf der anderen Seite war es immer noch still.

„Sag mir jetzt wo du bist. Oder ich finde dich selbst.“

„ _Bermerstraße 13. Lass mich nicht warten.“_

Damit legte der Andere auf.

 _Das war leichter als gedacht._ Dieser Victor musste sich verdammt sicher fühlen, dass er ihm einfach so verriet wo er sich aufhielt. Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich auflauern, Leute bereithalten, die Wolf für ihn erledigen sollten. Sollte er nur. Wolf würde es mit ihnen allen aufnehmen. Er schaltete das Handy aus und schaute auf seine Schwester hinunter. _Keine Sorge, Kleine, ich komme wieder._ Er fuhr ihr über das Haar, spürte wie spröde dieses war und ballte die Faust. Er atmete tief durch und hob dann seine Schwester auf. Er trug sie rüber in sein Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wie hatte er das alles zu lassen können? Warum hatte er gedacht, dass sie ohne ihn besser zurechtkommen würde? Wie hatte er sie alleine lassen können? Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun so war, dass jemand wie Victor sie hatte zerstören können. Aber er würde das alles wieder gut machen. Er musste nur diesen Victor in die Finger bekommen und ihm die Macht über seine Schwester entreißen, indem er ihr zeigte wie armseelig er in Wirklichkeit war. Er streichelte ihr ein letztes Mal über den Kopf. _Schlaf schön, Kleine. Wenn du aufwachst, ist dieser Albtraum hoffentlich vorbei._

 

Er war innerhalb von fünf Minuten in der Bermerstraße und stand nun vor einem stark frequentierten Nachtklub. Er nahm an, dass seine Schwester hier gewesen war, bevor sie zu seiner Wohnung, die ihr wohl als das Sicherste und Nahste vorgekommen war, geflüchtet war. Hier war dieser Victor also und lauerte ihm wahrscheinlich schon auf. Wahrscheinlich wäre es klügergewesen, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, zumindest ein paar Informationen über den Kerl einzuholen, aber der Anblick seiner zerbrochenen Schwester, machte es unmöglich, sich noch länger ruhig zu verhalten. Er ging auf den Eingang des Nachtklubs zu, vorbei an der wartenden Schlange der Partygäste und hielt geradewegs auf die Türsteher zu. Diese beäugten ihn mit dunklen, misstrauischen Blicken. Einer hielt seine Hand hoch um ihm zu signalisieren stehen zu bleiben. Wolf tat es und starrte dem riesigen, muskelbepackten Kerl in die Augen. Dieser starrte zurück und schien zu merken, dass eine Gefahr von diesem Typ, der sich einfach an der Schlange vorbei trängelte, ausging. Er machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer bist du?“

Die Frage erreichte Wolf kaum, er hatte keine Geduld noch länger darauf zu warten, diesem Victor Respekt gegenüber Frauen beizubringen.

„Lass mich durch. Victor erwartet mich.“

Ohne zu zögern, trat der massige Türsteher beiseite und ließ ihn durch. Dieser Victor schien ihn tatsächlich zu erwarten und hatte den Türstehern anscheinend befohlen ihn vorbeizulassen.

Er ging an den Türstehern vorbei, sein Blick auf den dunklen Gang vor ihm gerichtet. Er hörte die weiteren Worte der Türsteher kaum noch, aber er meine ein spöttisches „Viel Glück“ gehört zu haben.

Er schritt den Gang entlang und kam an den Toiletten vorbei. Dann trat er in den Hauptraum des Klubs, sofort wurde die Musik, die er schon draußen gehört hatte, fast unerträglich laut. Überall waren sich zu der Musik bewegende, tanzende Menschen zu sehen, die sich umschlangen und rummachten. Er hielt Ausschau nach jemanden, der ein Victor Price sein konnte, der Stimme nach zu urteilen, jemand der etwas zu sagen hatte und dies auch genoss. Er sah einen Bereich im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der von der Tanzfläche abgeschnitten und eine VIP Lounge oder ähnliches zu beherbergen schien. Ohnehin schien der gesamte Klub von gehobenerem Niveau als die meisten die Wolf bisher kannte. Wenn sich dieser Victor irgendwo aufhielt, dann in dieser VIP Lounge, da war er sich sicher.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die warmen, schweißnassen Körper und erreichte schließlich die Lounge. Er sah sich unterhaltende wohlhabend aussehende Geschäftsmänner, die von hübschen Frauen umgeben waren und zusammen tranken. Augenscheinlich war dies hier die wirkliche Kundschaft des Klubs. Er blickte sich weiter um und sah mehrere Bodyguards, die sich verteilt im Raum aufhielten. Kein Wunder hatte dieser Victor nicht gezögert seinen Aufenthaltsort preis zu geben. Er war hier fast so gut beschützt wie die Queen. Sollte er zurückgehen und sich einen tatsächlichen Plan ausdenken?

Nein. Egal was ihm passierte, seine Schwester musste sofort von diesem Monster befreit werden. Er konnte nicht zurückkehren, ihr in die Augen schauen und zugeben müssen, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte, ihren Schrecken zu besiegen. Entschlossen näherte er sich der Lounge und stand vor einem der Bodyguards, die den privilegierten Eingang des Bereiches bewachten. Er musste zu dem kräftigen Mann aufschauen und ging im Kopf dessen mögliche Schwachpunkte durch. Kein leichter Gegner, aber die Überraschung des ersten Angriffes war auf seiner Seite.

„Victor Price erwartet mich.“ Er starrte dem Mann in die Augen und wartete darauf, dass dieser verneinte. Doch der trat tatsächlich zur Seite und ließ ihn vorbei. Zwar leicht verwirrt, dass es so unerwartet leicht war zu diesem Victor zu gelangen, aber immer vorbereitet auf eine Falle, ging Wolf auch an ihm vorbei. Er stand nun in der VIP Lounge.

„Sind sie Sofias Bruder?“

Einer der Bodyguards war an ihn herangetreten. Wolf nickte.

„Folgen sie mir, Mr. Price erwartet sie.“ Wolf folgte ihm, als ihn dieser durch die Lounge, vorbei an den Geschäftsmännern und halbnackten Frauen, führte. Sie erreichten den abgetrennten, hinteren Bereich der Lounge wo ein großes, bequemes Sofa stand, auf dem mehrere schöne, fast nichts tragende Frauen und ein Mann saßen, den die Frauen umschwärmten. Sobald er den Mann sah, wusste er, dass dies Victor Price war.

Der Mann in der Mitte der Frauen hatte schwarzes, zurückgegeltes Haar, schwarze Augen, die Intelligenz und Gefahr ausstrahlten und ein markantes, attraktives Gesicht. Er strahlte eine Aura von bloßer Macht aus, die jedem mitteilten, es sich zwei Mal zu überlegen, ihn anzugreifen. Sei es verbal oder körperlich.

Wolf war diese Aura scheiß egal. Er ging auf den Mann zu und schenkte den Bodyguards um ihn herum keine Beachtung. Er blieb kurz vor dem Dreckskerl stehen, der es gewagt hatte seine Schwester zu schlagen und ihr wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel mehr angetan hatte. Victor Price sah zu ihm auf und Wolf meinte Belustigung in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er wurde noch wütender.

„Bis du Victor?!“ Es war keine Frage, er wusste genau, dass es dieser Mann gewesen sein musste, der seiner Schwester jeglichen Stolz hatte entziehen können. Er brauchte jedoch eine Bestätigung, eine Begründung diesen Mistkerl hier und jetzt zu erledigen.

Besagter Mistkerl schaute ihn an und obwohl es Wolf war, der ihn von oben betrachtete, kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es Victor der größer als er war. Er starrte ihm in die Augen, entschlossen nicht zurückzuweichen, viel zu wütend um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Antworte!“, Wolf knurrte diese Worte und machte sich dazu bereit den Kerl zu packen und mit Schlägen dazu zu bringen ihm zu gehorchen. Endlich reagierte Victor Price auf den wütenden Mann vor ihm. Er schob eine der Frauen, die halb auf ihm lag von sich und stand langsam auf. Er überragte den Mann vor sich um ein paar Zentimeter und schaute ihm weiterhin in die Augen. Dann, ruhig und fest, antwortete er ihm.

„Der bin ich.“ Er wartete ab, was der Mann, der einfach so in die VIP-Lounge reingestürmt war, ohne jegliche Angst zu zeigen, tun würde.

Halb hatte er den Schlag erwartet, der nun auf ihn zurauschte, aber hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechet, dass der andere einfach die zahlreichen Bodyguards im Raum ignorieren würde, die ihn fertig machen würden, sobald er so etwas abzog. Victor duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg und versuchte seinerseits, den anderen zu schlagen. Doch auch sein Gegner wich aus und lieferte prompt einen Kick, der auf seine Eier zielte. Victor wich nach hinten zurück und ließ so den Tritt ins Leere gehen.

Dann blieb er stehen und schaute sich seinen Angreifer genau an. Dieser sah noch wütender als zuvor aus und stürmte ihm nach. Er war entweder Ex-soldat oder Boxer, auf jeden Fall waren die Schläge, mit welchen er nun Victor zu treffen versuchte perfektioniert und gekonnt.

Der Mann schien es gewohnt zu sein, seine Feinde schnell zu besiegen. Doch nun hatte er sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht. Victor wehrte alle Schläge ab und versetzte dann seinem Angreifer einen Eigenen, der so schnell und hart kam, dass er nicht abgewehrt werden konnte. Er traf den wütenden Mann am Kinn und schleuderte ihn so etwas zurück. Dieser verschwendete keine Sekunde, duckte sich, stieß sich ab, täuschte einen Haken an und traf Viktor dann mit der anderen Faust hart im Magen.

Victor krümmte sich vor unerwarteter Schmerzen, was von seinem Feind genutzt wurde, in dem er dem vorübergebeugten Mann das Knie ins Gesicht rammte. Victor fühlte Blut aus seiner Nase schießen, welche aber nicht gebrochen schien, soweit er das sagen konnte.

Die Schmerzen raßten durch seinen Körper und brachten ihn endlich dazu, die Sache ernst zu nehmen. Schnell wich er vor dem schon wieder angreifendem Mann zurück, wartete bis dieser ihn wieder mit einem Schlag attackierte, packte den Arm und wendete einen Hebelgriff an, der den anderen Mann zu Boden brachte. Nun lag Victor auf ihm und hielt den starken Arm des Mannes in einem festen Griff.

„Vorsicht Tiger, eine falsche Bewegung und ich brech ihn dir.“ Er übte etwas mehr Druck auf den gefangenen Arm auf, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Er starrte auf den Mann in seiner Gewalt nieder und versuchte diesen Einzuordnen.

Die Bodyguards im Raum hatten sich nicht gerührt, hätten aber jeder Zeit eingegriffen, falls Victor es gewollt hätte. Doch er hatte ihnen den Befehl gegeben ihm nicht zu helfen, bis er es wollte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass dieser Bruder kein Problem sein würde. Nun wie es aussah, hatte er sich geirrt. Er hatte schon lange keine Schläge mehr abbekommen, was nicht daran lag, dass er sich nie schlug, sondern daran, dass er zu gut war. Niemand hatte es seit langem geschafft, ihm wirklich weh zu tun oder ins Schwitzen zu bringen.

Bis auf diesen Kerl.

Der stieß etwas wie ein Knurren aus und versuchte sich aus Victors Griff zu befreien. Victor war beeindruckt, er wusste wie weh es tat, in diesem Hebelgriff gefangen zu sein. Dann plötzlich bäumte sich der Mann unter ihm auf, sodass Victor fester zugreifen musste. Er versuchte mehr Druck auf den Arm auszuüben, musste aber erst die Tritte und Schläge der restlichen Gliedmaßen unterbinden. Immer wieder versuchte der Mann sich zu befreien und schaffte es ein paar Mal sogar fast. Victor ritt ihn wie einen Bullen und spürte wie er langsam von diesem Kerl beeindruckt war. Er schien einfach nicht aufzugeben.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, mein Großer, gib auf und vielleicht vergesse ich die ganze Sache. Vielleicht darfst du sogar bei mir arbeiten, was sagst du?“

Einige Sekunden war es still unter ihm, bis sein Gefangener sich überraschend aufbäumte und es schaffte seinen Griff zu lockern. Er nutzte dies und entzog seinen Arm ganz von Victor. Schnell drehte er sich auf dem Boden um, sodass er nun in der Lage war, Victor zu schlagen. Die Faust die auf sein Gesicht zu raßte, kam so schnell und überraschend, dass Victor keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Sie traf ihn und riss ihn vollständig von dem anderen runter.

Der schnellte aus seiner Position am Boden auf und zielte mit seinem Fuß auf dem am Boden liegenden Victor. Victor konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite rollen, sodass der Fuß nur die Luft neben seinem Kopf traf. Schnell sprang auch Victor wieder auf und vergrößerte die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Mann, der es geschafft hatte, ihm tatsächlich weh zu tun.

Er merkte, wie die Bodyguards um ihn herum unruhig wurden. Sie waren es zwar gewöhnt, ihren Boss kämpfen, aber nicht ihn auch Schläge abbekommen zu sehen. Einer näherte sich dem Mann, der es gewagt hatte, seinen Boss zu schlagen und wollte diesen von hinten packen. Victor schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete den Bodyguards so, sich nicht einzumischen, bis er es sagte.

„Fick dich, du Bastard! Als ob ich jemals für jemanden wie dich arbeiten würde! Du denkst du wärst jemand ganz tolles mit deinen Bodyguards und halbnackten Frauen, aber du bist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Wurm, der niemals mehr sein wird!“

Victor musste beinahe noch weiter zurückweichen, mit solcher Wut wurden ihm die Worte entgegen geschleudert.

Er sah die Wut in den Augen des Mannes und wusste, dass er diesen fair nicht so schnell besiegen würde. Schnell gab er seinen Männern ein Zeichen und sah zu, wie diese auf den Mann zu stürmten. Der schlug dem Ersten in den Magen und verpasste ihm dann noch einen Tritt in die Eier. Er wurde von einem anderen von hinten gepackten und von dem sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden Mann weggezerrt.

Doch blitzschnell trat er seinem Angreifer auf den Fuß und rammte diesem dann die Ellebogen ins Gesicht. Der Bodyguard, der ihn von hinten gepackt hatte, ließ ihn los und taumelte dann nach hinten, was der Mann ausnutzte um ihn einen Haken zu verpassen. Der verletzte Bodyguard ging zu Boden.

Victor sah die anderen Bodyguards zögern und ging dann auf den selbst für ihn angsteinflößend aussehende Mann zu. Er wich dessen Schlag nur knapp aus, duckte sich und rammte ihm dann seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er setzte einen weiteren Schlag gleich hinter her und schaffte es so den Mann vor sich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Dieser wurde von einem der Bodyguards gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Sofort warfen sich die übrigen Bodyguards auf den sich wehrenden Körper und hielten diesen fest. Victor versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr hatte tun müssen.

Er starrte auf den Mann hinunter, der dies verursacht hatte und merkte, wie sich etwas in ihm veränderte, als er den sich noch immer wehrenden und kämpfenden Mann genau betrachtete.

Er kniete sich nieder und packte das Kinn des Mannes. Der richtete nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Victor. Der heißblütige Mann hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, einen zurzeit verbissenen und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, aber ein wahrscheinlich, wenn es entspannt war, sehr attraktives Gesicht.

Doch was Victor besonders auffiel, waren die vor Wut blitzenden Augen seines Angreifers. Diese waren von dem reinsten Rot, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie faszinierten Victor zu tiefst und so verbrachtete er eine fast peinlich lange Zeit, damit in sie hinein zu starren.

„Verdammter Feigling! Ohne die Hilfe deiner Männer wärst du jetzt tot!“

Die wütenden Worte des Mannes auf dem Boden vor ihm, rissen ihn aus seiner Starre heraus.

„Hmm, vielleicht. Aber ist es nicht das Endprodukt, das zählt? Es liegt nur einer von uns beiden auf dem Boden und das bist du. All deine großen Worte, das du mir zeigen würdest, was man mit Typen wir mir machen sollte, sind jetzt nutzlos. Du bist mir ausgeliefert. Genau wie Sofia.“

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Schwester wurde die Wut und somit die Kraft in Wolf größer. Er bäumte sich auf, versuchte die zahlreichen, ihn festhaltenden Männer auf ihm los zu werden. Doch es waren zu viele, er musste auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt warten, hoffen, dass er eine Möglichkeit bekommen würde, sich zu befreien.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, was genau ich deiner kleinen Hurenschwester angetan habe, oder? Wie wäre es, wenn ich es dir zeige? Ich werde all das was ich ihr angetan habe, dir antun und noch viel mehr. Aber bevor wir damit anfangen, wo ist die kleine Schlampe? Sag mir wo sie sich verkrochen hat und ich werde dir vielleicht etwas weniger weh tun.“

Wolf starrte zu Victor auf, sein Gesicht wurde auf den Boden gepresst, so wie jeder andere Teil seines Körpers. Er musste zugeben, dass Victor Price ihn beeindruckte, nicht jeder konnte sich so gut in einem Kampf mit ihm behaupten.

Der Mann hatte schnell und sicher reagiert, war es anscheinend nicht gewohnt auch mal einstecken zu müssen. Das mit den Bodyguards hatte Wolf schon hervorgesehen, ein Mann wie Victor verlor nicht, lieber gewann er unehrenhaft. Irgendetwas veranlasste ihn dazu, zu den Frauen auf dem Sofa. Diese saßen, trotz all dem Lärm und der Gewalt imme noch genau so da, wie als Wolf hereingekommen war. Auch die Geschäftsmänner in der Lounge ließen sich nicht anmerken, dass gerade ein Mann von acht Bodyguards auf dem Boden festgehalten und Folter angedroht wurde.

Sein Blick ging wieder zurück zu den halbnackten Frauen. Diese hatten genau den gleichen Blick wie seine Schwester, leer und ohne jegliche Hoffung. Und der Mann vor ihm war dafür verantwortlich.

„Wo meine Schwester ist, geht dich gar nichts an. Du wirst sie nie wieder anrühren, du wirst niemanden jemals wieder anrühren. Du denkst, dass du gewonnen hast? Du konntest mich gerade so mit acht Männern ruhig stellen. Du bist kein Mann, Victor, du bist ein kleiner Junge der denkt Frauen sind Ware, die man zerstören und besitzen kann. Bei denen hast dus vielleicht geschafft, aber bei mir wirst du das nicht.“

Die Bodyguards die ihn festhielten, tauschten kurz unsichere Blicke aus, sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass so mit ihrem Boss geredet wurde. Dieser beugte sich tiefer zu Wolf hinunter, starrte ihm in die Augen, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten. Wolf knurrte, starrte ihm aber weiter hin aus dieser unangenehmen Position in die Augen. Victor beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm hinunter, bis sein Mund neben Wolfs Ohr war. Dann flüsterte er: „Ist das eine Herausforderung?“

Wolf zitterte ungewollt, die tiefe Stimme von Victor hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, der implizierte anzügliche Ton machte ihm fast schlecht. Er wollte Victor gerade ins Gesicht spucken, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Victor, bitte lass ihn gehen, es tut mir leid, dass er dir Probleme gemacht hat, aber ich mach das alles wieder gut, ich verspreche es!“

Wolfs Augen weiteten sich, dann schloss er sie. Sofia. Sie war wohl aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder aufgewacht, hatte ihn nicht in seiner Wohnung vorgefunden und dann das schlimmste geahnt. Und jezt war sie hier und bettelte den Mann an, der ihr schon so viele ihrer Schmerzen verursacht hatte.

Victor schaute immer noch auf Wolfs Gesicht, lächelnd als dieser die Augen beim Klang der Stimme seiner Schwester geschlossen hatte. Irgendetwas an diesem wilden Mann faszinierte ihn, weit mehr, als es irgendjemand sonst jemals getan hatte. Etwas in ihm wollte den Mann behalten, herausfinden, was ihn so besonders machte. Die Haare, die er immer noch gepackt hielt, waren weich und angenehm, fast wollte er sie nicht mehr los lassen. Dann bemerkte er, dass Sofia immer noch da stand, auf seine Reaktion wartend. Er schaute auf und sie an. Sie schien jahrzehnte gealter zu sein, seid er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er ihre Schönheit besitzen wollen, sie zu seinem Eigentum machen wollen. Heute war sie nur noch ein Anhängsel, nichts Aufregendes mehr, etwas, das man benutzen und dann wegwerfen konnte. Doch jetzt da er ihren Bruder kannte, war sie doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen.

„Ah, Sofia. Ich dachte schon du wärst tot. Nun dein Bruder ist an deiner Stelle gekommen und ich muss sagen ich hab ihn jetzt schon ins Herz geschlossen.“

Er packte Wolf fester, was ein weiteres Knurren aus dessen Kehle trieb, ein Geräusch, das Victor tatsächlich erregte. Er musste sich zurückhalten, nicht noch fester zuzugreifen.

„Sofia, ich will ehrlich sein. Du hast deine besten Tage hinter dir, schau dich an, niemand würde dich noch ficken wollen.“

Er schaute ihr erbarmungslos in die Augen, zusehend, wie diese sich weiteten und zu tränen anfingen.

Ihr Bruder versuchte seinen Griff abzuschütteln, aber einer der Bodyguards hielt seinen Kopf fest, sodass der wütende Mann keine Chance hatte.

Trotzdem gab er immer noch nicht auf. „Sprich nicht so mit meiner Schwester, du verdammtes Arschloch. Du warst es, der sie dazu getrieben hat! Ohne dich sähe sie genau so aus wie früher, gesund und nicht so... kaputt!“

Die Worte wurden Victor entgegen geschleudert, voller Abscheu und Wut.

Er schaute zu Sofia aus, diese weinte noch immer, vollkommen zerstört. Er seufzte, es war wirklich ein trauriger Anblick. „Hör zu Sofia, dein Bruder hat mich wirklich beeindruckt. Aber er ist viel zu störrisch, als dass ich wirklich etwas mit ihm anfangen kann. Dafür brauche ich dich.“ Victor fiel ein, dass er noch nicht einmal den Namen des rotäugigen Mannes kannte, etwas das sehr wichtig sein würde, um ihn zu kontrollieren.

„Wie heißt dein Bruder, Sofia?“ Sein Ton ließ keinerlei Raum für Widerworte oder Verweigerungen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Sag es ihm nicht Sofia, er hat keine Macht über dich!“

Sofia schreckte bei diesen Worten auf, warf ihrem Bruder einen hilflosen Blick zu. Ihre Lippen zitterten, ihr ganzer Körper schien nicht mehr unter ihrer Kontrolle zu sein, Wolf rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass sie zusammenbrechen würde. Er wurde immer wütender bei ihrem Anblick, er hatte sie beschützen wollen, ihr zeigen wollen, dass dieser Victor nur ein kleiner Hurensohn war, vor dem man keine Angst haben musste. In seiner jetzigen Situation konnte er sie nicht einmal davor bewahren umzufallen. Die markante, dunkle, befehlsgewohnte Stimme Victor Price’s schnitt durch seine verzweifelte Wut.

„Schau her, Bruder von Sofia. Ich zeige dir welche Macht ich habe.“

Mit diesen Worten blickte Victor wieder zu Sofia, sein Ausdruck war der leichten Ekels als er sie sah. „Sofia. Komm her.“ Ein heftiges Zittern erfasste Sofia’s dünnen Körper, die Worte schienen Erinnerungen und Ängste hervorzurufen. Dann nach etwa zwanzig Sekunden, machte sie einen Schritt zu Victor.

Wolf starrte entsetzt zu ihr auf, wann war das alles passiert? Wann hatte ein Mann solch Kontrolle über seine Schwester bekommen, dass sie trotz allem seinen Befehlen gehorchte?!

Er knurrte, Erinnerungen an damals stiegen in ihm empor, genau wie damals konnte er sich nicht bewegen, genau wie damals sah er zu, wie ein Mann seiner Schwester wehtat.

Sofia näherte sich Victor immer weiter, ihre zitternden, schwachen Beine schienen ihr Gewicht kaum tragen zu können. Ihr Blick war stumpf und voller Angst.

_Nicht Sofia. Geh nicht zu ihm! Du gehörst ihm nicht, du gehörst niemandem!_

Wolf konnte sie nicht weiter gehen lassen. Er bäumte sich auf, versuchte die zahlreichen Männer auf ihm abzuschütteln, schaffte es dem einen, der seinen Kopf gehalten hatte, diesen ins Gesicht zu rammen. Der getroffene Mann wich instinktiv zurück um sich vor einem weiteren Stoß zu schützen, prallte gegen einen weiteren Bodyguard, welcher auch seinen Griff lößte. Sofort nutzte Wolf die Chance und rammte seinen nun befreiten rechten Ellebogen in die Weichteile des bereits lädierten Bodyguards. Dieser jaulte auf, der Schlag war vor Wut und Verzweiflung noch stärker als Wolf’s normale Schläge gewesen. Er konnte es schaffen, Wolf bäumte sich ein weiteres Mal auf, versuchte weitere Bodyguards mit seinem rechten Arm zu treffen und schaffte es auch seinen linken Arm frei zu bekommen.

Er stieß ein Knurren aus, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schlug einem der Männer die versuchten ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ins Gesicht. Er nutzte die aufkommende Aufruhr für weitere gezielte Schläge und entriss den wütenden angeheuerten Schlägern seine Beine. Weitere Tritte ermöglichten es ihm sich halb aufzurichten, als er einen erstickten Schrei hinter sich hörte.

Sofort trete er sich um, sah, wie Victor Sofia eine Pistole unters Kinn hielt. Victor hatte die Zeit, in der Wolf damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich von seinen Angreifern zu befreien, genutzt und Sofia, die immer noch auf ihn zugewankt war, als Geisel genommen.

Er starrte Wolf ruhig in die Augen, kein Zeichen von Ärger oder Wut war zu sehen. Wolf überlegte fieberhaft, was er unternehmen konnte, wie er Sofia vor einer Kugel im Kopf bewahren konnte.

 _Ob sie stirbt oder nicht, Junge, ist deine Entscheidung._ Alte, schreckliche Erinnerungen drohten ihm den Bezug zur Realität zu nehmen, so wie es schon oft vorgekommen war.

Er durft sich den Erinnerungen nicht hingeben, nicht jetzt, wo Sofia’s Leben wegen ihm in Gefahr war.

Die Bodyguards packten ihn wieder und warfen ihn zu Boden. Dort hielten sie ihn, wütend, dass er sie überlistet hatte.

„Er soll mich anschauen.“ Victor’s ruhige, sichere Stimme hallte in Wolfs schmerzendem Kopf wieder. Sein Kopf wurde anhand seiner kurzen Haare hochgerissen, mehr als acht Bodyguards stellten sicher, dass er sich nicht noch einmal befreien würde.

Er keuchte, starrte zu Victor empor, versuchte den Blick seiner Schwester zu begegnen. Aber es war als wäre sie tot. Das Ding das Victor mit der Waffe bedrohte, war nicht mehr seine Schwester. Es war eine leere, leblose Hülle, die kaum mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner einst so schönen und starken Schwester hatte. Er hatte sie verraten, schon wieder im Stich gelassen, war nicht stark genug gewesen, sie zu beschützen. Schon wieder.

Langsam und unaufhaltsam, so als sähe er es nun zum ersten Mal, die gesammte Scheiße und Fäulnis die sein Leben war, lief eine Träne seine Wange herunter. Er starrte seine Schwester an und er hörte ihr lang vergessenes einst so fröhliches Lachen. Wie lange war das her? Es war vor Ihm gewesen, bevor alles schief gegangen war, bevor er alles verloren hatte. Er hatte lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, nicht an Ihn, an Ihn dachte er jeden Tag, aber er hatte schon lange nicht mehr an die Zeit gedacht, wo seine Schwester noch nicht gebrochen gewesen war.

Die Hand in seinen Haaren griff fester zu, riss seinen Kopf noch etwas weiter nach oben. Die vergessene Träne tropfte auf den Boden der Lounge.

„Lass sie los.“

Die Worte waren nicht wie vorher mit Wut und Ärger gefüllt, sondern leise und bestimmt.

Victor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, der starke Mann vor ihm auf dem Boden überraschte ihn immer und immer wieder.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?“

Er wollte die Antwort wirklich wissen, wollte wissen was der andere bereit war zu tun für seine kaputte Schwester. Die Möglichkeiten die ihm bei diesem Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen erregten ihn.

„Sie kann dir nichts mehr geben, du hast ihr alles genommen. Lass sie los und lass sie gehen, gib ihr eine Chance neu anzufangen.“

Victor lachte fast, der Kämpfer vor ihm war scheinbar unerschütterlich. Hier war er und hielt dessen Schwester die Pistole unters Kinn, bereit sich ihrer zu erledigen und der andere gab ihm noch Befehle.

Jedoch... Dieser Blick. Die unglaublichen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes durchdrangen ihn mit seinem Blick, brachten Victor fast dazu, zu zittern, so intensiv starrte er ihn an. Er merkte, dass er die Art und Weise mochte, wie Sofia’s Bruder ihn anschaute. Erwartend und Kampfbereit, nicht in der Lage aufzugeben.

„Hmm, also du kommst in meine Business, schlägst meine Leute zusammen, drohst mich umzubringen und ich soll deine Schwester gehen lassen und ihr Geld geben?“

Victor erwiderte den Blick des anderen Mannes, bereit auf dessen nächste Worte zu warten. Etwas sagte ihm, dass diese ihm sehr gefallen würden.

„Du kannst mich dafür haben.“

Victor schloss die Augen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, so plötzlich und gewaltig, dass er fast die Waffe hätte fallen lassen. Er wusste nicht warum er so reagierte, aber etwas an der Vorstellung den mutigen Mann für sich zu haben, machte ihn unfassbar geil.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich dich haben will?“ Viktor wusste es, wusste genau, dass er Sofias Bruder für sich haben wollte, unter seiner Kontrolle. Doch das Gefühl etwas so sehr zu wollen war fremd für ihn, sonst hatte er es einfach bekommen.

Er starrte den Mann an, der für diesen Umschwung in seiner Gefühlswelt verantwortlich war. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, plötzlich ganz ruhig und gefasst. Viktor ließ Sofia los, die überhaupt nicht reagierte. Er ging zu dem mutigen Mann und beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab einem der Männer die ihn am Boden festhielten ein Zeichen den Kopf loszulassen. Er griff in die Haare von Sofia’s Bruder, zog daran, sodass dieser zu ihm hoch starren musste. Eine kurze Weile war es still in dem Raum, niemand wagte es den stillen Zweikampf der beiden Männer zu unterbrechen. Dann nachdem Victor langsam eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, als Erinnerung dass er immer noch Sofia in seiner Gewalt hatte, brach der andere den Blickkontakt mit ihm ab und schaute zu Boden. Doch er war lang davon entfernt aufzugeben.

„Sag mir deinen Namen. Sofort oder Sofia wird es tun.“ Victor meinte es ernst, er wollte endlich den Namen des anderen erfahren. Mehr über diesen herausfinden, mehr gegen ihn in der Hand haben, mehr um ihn zu kontrollieren.

Der Blick des Mannes schnellte wieder zu ihm hoch, Wut und Zorn spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. Victor leckte sich über die Lippen, was machte dieser Mann mit ihm? Etwas in ihm hatte bei diesem Anblick geschaudert, wollte immer der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit des anderen sein. Er beobachtete, wie der andere seine Zähne zusammen biss und schließlich hörte er die wütend ausgestoßenen Worte.

„Derek. Mein Name ist Derek Wolf.“

Hätte Victor sich einen Namen für den Mann ausdenken müssen, hätte er keinen passenderen gefunden.

Er tätschelte die Wange des anderen, unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Lächeln als dieser ihn anknurrte und stand auf. Jetzt hatte er alles was er brauchte.

„Okay Derek, es sieht folgendermaßen aus. Deine Schwester ist eine billige Schlampe, hast du das verstanden?“

Derek versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Mannes über ihn loszureißen um Victor für dessen Worte bezahlen zu lassen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

„Doch so wie sie aussieht,“ Er machte eine Handbewegung in Sofia’s ungefähre Richtung, „Wird sie niemand mehr ficken wollen.“

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Derek noch wütender. Er schaffte es seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, indem er ihn schnell nach vorne riss, ein paar seiner Haare blieben in dem Griff des bodyguards und drehte sich unter dem Überraschten auf den Rücken. Er hatte diesen Vorgang schon unzählige Male in der Ausbildung geübt, schon angewendet und dies war nur ein weiteres Mal. Er brachte seine Arme zu seinem Gesicht um sich von den Schlägen des Bodyguards zu schützen und schlug diesem dann in die Eier. Der Getroffene keuchte und seine Hand schoss zu seinem Intimberreich um diesen vor noch mehr Schlägen zu schützen. Dann brachte Wolf seine Hüfte nach oben und somit den auf ihn Sitzenden dazu, auf ihn zu fallen. Er klemmte dessen Arme und Beine ein und rollte ihn nach links von sich runter. Der Vorgang hatte höchstens 4

Sekunden gebraucht und keiner von den anderen Bodyguards hatte schnell genug reagiert. Derek sprang auf, sein Fokus auf Victor gerichtet. Er sprang auf den Mann zu seine Hände in Kampfposition, sein Kopf geschützt. Er würde nicht wieder kopflos drauf los schlagen, dazu stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach links und schlug Victor dann mit der rechten in den Bauch. Dieser taumelte zurück, die Hände nun auch erhoben. Doch er zeigte keinen Zorn oder Überraschung, sein Ausdruck glich eher dem von Erregung.

Derek dachte nicht darüber nach, er wusste nur instinktiv, dass er hier raus musste und das mit seiner Schwester. Er schaute sich schnell nach dieser um und entdeckte sie in eine Ecke gedrängt. Sie schaute ihn verängstigt wie ein Tier an, den Kopf schüttelnd.

Wie gerne würde er Victor dafür töten. Aber er wusste, dass er hier nur verlieren konnte. Es waren einfach zu viele.

Er überlegte ob er schnell zu ihr sprinten sollte und sie aus dem Raum herauszerren sollte, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die noch am Boden liegenden Bodyguards sich schnell zwischen ihn und seinen Fluchtweg stellen würden. Die Gefahr, dass sie seine Schwester verletzten war zu groß. Er fluchte innerlich, er hätte wissen müssen, worauf er sich hier eingelassen hatte. Aber wie immer war die Wut mit ihm durchgegangen, so allumfassend, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Du schaffst es hier nicht mir ihr raus.“

Die Worte drangen durch den Raum zu ihm rüber und sein Blick schnellte zu Victor zurück, der, seinen Bodyguards ein Zeichen gebend zu ihm rüber stolzierte. Nichts an ihn erinnerte daran, dass er erst kürzlich in den Bauch geschlagen worden war.

Er wich zurück, Victor im Auge, ahnte, dass dieser die wirkliche Gefahr war. Die Bodyguards kamen von hinten an ihn ran und als er ihnen ausweichen wollte, hörte er, wie eine Pistole entsichert wurde. Wieder wurde Sofia bedroht.

„Wehr dich noch einmal und ich schieß ihre Beine weg. Dann kann sie immer noch gefickt werden, aber nicht mehr weg rennen.“

Wolf erstarrte, den Blick auf Sofia gerichtet. Dann starrte er zu Victor, kalkulierend, ob dieser seine Drohung ernst meinte. Dessen Blick war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet, unbewegt und ohne jede Regung von Gnade. Er würde schießen.

Wolf hob langsam die Hände, welche sofort von den Bodyguards gepackt wurden und hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen gesichert wurden.

Seine Chance hier rauszukommen, auch ohne Sofia, war vergangen.

„Also gut. Was ich vorhin noch sagen wollte, bevor dieser... Aktion deinerseits, war, dass jemand für Sofia einspringen muss. Das Geld, welches sie mir gebracht hat, fehlt mir seit sie weggerannt ist und so aussieht.“

Wolf starrte ihn an, er zeigte keine Reaktion auf diese Worte, innerlich aber ahnte er was der Mann sagen würde.

Victor hatte ihn erreicht, die Waffe weggepackt, streckte seine Hand aus und ließ sie durch Wolf’s Haare wandern. Wolf wollte ihm entkommen und warf seinen Kopf knurrend nach hinten. Doch Victor griff in seine kurzen Haare und zog, sodass Wolf gezwungen war seinen Hals zu entsblößen. Victor beugte sich vor, die Haare immer noch fest in seiner Hand und ließ seine Zunge über Wolf´s schutzlosen Hals wandern. Dieser knurrte und kämpfte gegen den starken Griff der Bodyguards, wenn auch vergebens.

Victor lächelte und genoss den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, sich darauf freuend, was er noch alles mit Wolf anstellen würde.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass sie als gelähmte Nutte Tag für Tag in der Gosse liegend durchgefickt wird, überlässt du dich mir. Dafür lass ich deine Schlampe von Schwester gehen, ich besorg ihr sogar eine Wohnung und Essen. So lange du dich benimmst.“

Wolf keuchte, er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er in dieser Situation war, diese Worte hörte und sich das vorstellte, was diese implizierten.

„Du verfickter Pisser, sobald ich kann, werde ich dich töten und deine gesamten Männer gleich mit! Und dann brenn ich die gesamte Bude hier ab!“

Wolf’s wütende Worte wurden von einem Grinsen und einem harten Zug an seinen Haaren quitiert. Er keuchte vor Schmerzen.

„Danke, dass du mich erinnerst. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du mich oder meine Männer verletzt, sobald du denkst, dass deine Schwester in Sicherheit ist. Nun einer meiner Männer wird konstant bei ihr bleiben, erfährt er, dass du mir oder einen meiner Männer etwas getan hast, wird sie umgebracht. Jedenfalls wenn er fertig ist, sich richtig mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Außerdem wirst du nicht wissen wo sie untergebracht ist, entkommst du also, wirst du keine Möglichkeit haben, sie schnell genug zu finden, bevor sie getötet wird.“

Wolf starrte ihn an, er suchte in den Augen seines Gegenübers danach, dass dieser ihn nur verarschte, fand jedoch nichts als Gier und Lust. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden, wurde jedoch von dem Bodyguard hinter ihm in die Kniekehle getreten. Er keuchte und sank zu Boden, immer noch wütend den anderen anstarrend. Doch langsam wurde ihm viel zu bewusst in welcher Situation er sich befand. Er war am verlieren. Von Anfang an hatte es nur eine geringe Chance gegeben, dass er überhaupt etwas erreichen konnte, indem er hier auftauchte, doch jetzt war auch diese verflogen.

Doch trotzdem blieb eines das Victor gesagt hatte in seinen Gedanken hängen. Seine Schwester konnte ohne weiter hin diesem verfickten Arschloch zu dienen leben, solange er tat was Victor verlangte.

Normalerweise würde ihm bei dem Gedanken einem solch widerlichen Menschen, oder überhaupt irgendjemandem zu gehorchen übel werden, aber der Gedanke Sofia damit zu schützen verdrängte jeden anderen.

Jegliche Gedanken an sein eigenes Wohl verblichen als er seine Schwester sah, alles woran er denken konnte war daran, wie sie einst ausgesehen hatte, lebendig und glücklich. Damals, vor viel zu langer Zeit.

Er senkte den Kopf und wusste, dass Victor Greed in immer noch erwartungsvoll anschaute. Er erwartete eine Reaktion von ihm, sei es einen Angriff oder wütende Worte. Aber Wolf wusste, wie man mit solchen Männern umgehen musste, wie man sie aus der Bahn warf.

Man musste sie überraschen, undurchschaubar sein, zu interessant um einfach getötet zu werden.

„In Ordnung.“

Es war fast komisch Victors Reaktion zu sehen, wie sich diese kalten Augen wahrscheinlich seit Jahren zum ersten Mal vor Überraschung weiteten. Doch viel zu schnell hatte der Mann sich auch schon wieder unter Kontrolle, der Ausdruck der Überraschung wich der der Genugtuung. Wolf spürte wie die Wut zurück war, dieser Mann sollte keine Genugtuung verspüren, er sollte vor Schmerzen schreien für das was er seiner Schwester angetan hatte. Er funkelte den Mann über sich an, bereit jede Sekunde gegen diesen anzukämpfen, egal wie viele Schmerzen dies mit sich bringen würde.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn drehte sich Victor von ihm weg, seine nächsten Worte an die Bodyguards richtend.

„Bringt ihn ins Penthouse, sagt Ivan bescheid, er soll ein Auge auf ihn haben.“

Im Herausgehen machte er eine beiläufige Bewegung in Sofias Richtung, so als habe er sie schon fast vergessen.

„Und sorgt dafür das die Schlampe versorgt ist, macht es ihr bequem, jedenfalls so lange wie ihr Bruder gehorcht.“

Damit verließ er den Raum.


End file.
